waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Resh Khamere
|height=7'8" |weight=210 |nationality=American |occupation=Occultist |name = Resh Khamere |player = Aron |aliases = Hank Black |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, USA |hometown = Enamzu - The House of Wisdom |marital = Single |powers = Dominus Rituals, Chariot of Zeus, Breath of the Gods |abilities = Dominus Sorcery, Extensive Lore, Skilled in Thrown Combat |equipment = Satchel, Sea-Soaked Grimoire, Tome of the Tower, Journal of the Image, Soul Crystal, assorted ritual objects and materials. |footnotes = All information is considered OOC unless noted.}} Resh Khamere is a Fourth Generation Nephilim born in the decline of Babylon and the fading of the Great Mesopotamian Gods. He was raised up in the city ruled by the great Godfae Ishtar, his Mother. He was taught in the way of Sorcery and survived the Darkening of the Labyrinth and was relocated to Murias at the demand of his King, Nur-Shamesh. He studied the Image in great detail for a Millennium in the Sunken City brefore returning to the Earth Realm to Fatebind upon learning that his Father King still lived. 'Appearance' Tall and lean, standing just a hair of seven and a half feet tall, Resh Khamere is in every way the ideal Nephilim. His features are strong lines of masculinity, handsome to many and inspiring to those humans that gaze upon his glory too deeply. His hair is a crown of gold, swirling occasionally in a wind of its own. Keen sky blue eyes are set above cheekbones that would be best described as demanding, His outfits are almost all tailor made for both his height and his slim build, his attire itself shifting from suits to blue jeans and linen shirts. Proving often that the Nephilim is very versatile with his wardrobe. 'Personality' 'Background' 'Fae' 'Mortal' 'Fatebound' 'Connections' Nur-Shamesh: There are few people that Resh admires more than his Father, Mentor, and King. Nur-Shamesh forged much of Resh Khamere's personality and passions for near a thousand years with an even and fair hand. Though Resh is overjoyed to be reunited with his Fathers after another millennium of separation, he holds a sliver of resentment toward his elder for ordering his departure from the city of his birth to protect him from the Darkening. Ishtar: The Radiant Queen of the most resplendent city to grace the geography of the Labyrinth, and also the Mother of Resh Khamere. Love and devotion do not begin to cover Resh's feelings for the Dokkalfar queen. Though he refuses to bow to the darkness she offers, he would do anything to protect and redeem his beloved Queen Mother. Alastar: The Irish nobleman has proven time after time that he is dependable as bedrock in the most dire of situations. Proving time and time again that no matter how many times you knock down the Irish they'll get right back up and spit in your eye. Resh enjoys their conversations, and finds the Noble's gallows humor most entertaining. Judas: Chiaru: Tex: Tally: Pearl: Donald Magnus: 'Opinions' 'People' 'Courts' 'Principles' Unseelie * Power: Knowledge is key to Resh's existance and he pursues at most opporutnities. He believe that with knowledge, anything is possible. Knowledge is after all Power. * Passion: * Change: Seelie * Honor: Resh believes that honor is personal, and it cannot be handed down to you from on High. While his honor may differ from others he still has his own code that he follows. He firmly believes the honor cannot be given or won, only lost. * Love: * Beauty: Tropes * : Resh Khamere often speaks of belonging to the House of Ishtar, but rarely makes it known his Princely status. * : Resh hopes that with both his love for his Mother, and his studies as a Sorcerer can redeem her from her darkened Tale. And he hopes that redemption does not lead too . . . * : In his pursuit of redeeming Ishtar, there is a distinct possibility that her redemption may not come at the hands of her Son's magic, but instead her heroic end. * : Resh's prefered form of combat is a cascade of directed electrical firepower. Tales of Glory are all about Shock and Awe ™ after all. Oh, and there always the blond hair. Meta-Data Theme Songs *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' Live Action Character Actor: Character Memes * * Category:Active PC Category:Character Category:Unseelie Category:Glory Category:Nephilim Category:Murias